A New Angel
by Hannah HasSpareTime
Summary: Jael (pronounced Hi-el) Carson wakes up in the back seat of a 1967 Chevy Impala, kidnapped by two insane "cosplayers" who happen to be her brothers. Slight AU, only because I don't know where to fit this into the show's time line. (Note: She is not ACTUALLY AN ANGEL. She's just named after one.)
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she felt was a hand on her forehead.

"Dean, she's cooling down," said a voice.

Then she felt denim on her face, leather seats where her skin was bare, the soft, warm fabric of her shirt... no. It wasn't her shirt. It was far too big on her. Whose shirt was this? Now she felt uncomfortable, so she shifted a bit.

"I think she's waking up." There was that voice again, warm and comforting, yet rough and deep.

She opened her eyes and saw a car ceiling. There was also a face looking over her, presumably the face of the person who held her head in their lap. It was a man with long brown hair, and a face that would seem kind, and vaguely resembled a moose. The only thing wrong was the smear of blood on his face.

So she did what any normal person would do: scream bloody murder.

The Moose Man put a hand over her mouth. She bit it and he let go. Quickly sitting up, she scrambled to the other end of the car.

Maybe a bit to quickly so. Her head was spinning and her muscles ached. Why was she so sore?

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," said another person in the car, the driver. Looking away from Moose Man and to the front seat she saw him. He was shorter than his cohort (in both height and hair) and was wearing a brown leather jacket.

"It's okay," said Moose Man. "We're not going to hurt you." He put his hands up as if to show that he would stay back.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Leather Jacket.

She sat there gaping like a deer in head lights.

"Where are you from?"

Nothing.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No, but I was wondering why I'm swimming in a plaid shirt that smells like iron and beer." Her voice was hoarse.

"She speaks!" exclaimed Leather Jacket.

Moose Man smiled at her. "I'm Sam. That's Dean. What's your name?"

"Jael. Where the hell are we?" Her voice was regaining strength with each word. She wasn't frightened, but angry.

"Illinois. We just crossed the border," Leather Jacket, Dean, informed her.

"Wait- Sam and Dean? What are you two? Cosplaying Kidnappers?"

"Cosplaying-"

"Yeah. You're like the book characters." She laughed. "I've got to give you props for having the car. A '67 impala, right? I suppose I'll play along. What am I? A demon? A relative of the victim?"

"We'll explain what's going on when you remember what happened. You're more likely to believe us then." Dean pulled into a motel parking lot.

"We're staying here?" Jael eyed the dingy motel. He rest of the neighborhood didn't look to good either. "You guys really take this seriously."

"We're not-" Dean said frustratedly. "You know what? Yes. we do take this seriously. It's practically our lives. can you just go along with it?"

"Happy to."

"Good. I'm going to run in and get us a room. You and Sam stay here." With that, he got out of the impala and left.

They sat in the back seat in awkward silence, until Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to end up dead," Jael said curtly.

"Excuse me?"

"Every woman who ever gets close to you dies. I'm very invested in my own survival."

Sam chuckled, but there was pain behind it. "You know, I bet you would make a good hunter."

"Damn right I would. I can shoot. I'm good with hand-to-hand combat. With knives I'm pretty okay _and_ I've already traveled the country looking for..." she trailed off.

"Looking for what?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but my dad. It's pretty much a hopeless cause, but I want to meet him. He doesn't know I exist though, but I have a picture of him and my mom to help me find him." She looked around for a second. "Where's my purse?"

"I threw it in the trunk. I'll get it when Dean gets back."

Just then Dean walked out of the motel.

"Speak of the Devil," said Jael.

"Room 19," said Dean, leaning back into the impala.

They hopped out of the car and were greeted by the cold Midwestern air. Jael shivered. "By the way you two, what happened to my clothes?"

"They were covered in demon blood, which burns the skin," explained Dean as he unlocked the door. "We improvised with one of Sam shirts." He pushed the door open.

_Thank God he's a Sasquatch._ thought Jael. "It's okay. I have a scissors and some thread in my purse. do you mind if I make some adjustments?"

"Sure. It's an old shirt. Here's your purse, by the way."

"Thanks," said Jael, fishing a photo out of her purse. "Here's the picture of my dad. His name was John Winchester. Hey- wasn't that your dad's name in the books?"

Sam just stared at the photo of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Jael went into the bathroom to make adjustments, leaving Sam with the photo of John Winchester and some woman. "Dean," he said. "Come take a look at this."

"Is that- _Dad?_" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yup," said Sam. "And get this; she says that that's her father."

"What?"

"Well there was Adam... I guess it's possible." He shrugged.

"So we have a sister?" Dean blinked in disbelief.

"Half-sister, yes."

"She could be lying."

"We can't exactly get blood tests." _Seeing as we're wanted or dead in most states._ was the unspoken reason.

"Do you think that- maybe Cas could check?" Sam gave him a why-don't-you-ask-him look. Dean sighed and began to pray. "Castiel we pray that you're listening because well... we may have a sister."

"I'm here."

Jael took off Sam's shirt and gaped at herself in the mirror. She was covered in small scratches, with one particularly big gash on her forehead. That gash appeared to have been stitched up with- was that _dental floss_? _What the hell happened? s_he thought.

_Ick._ There was blood on her bra. She'd need a new one. Still she set to work on Sam's shirt, making it into a romper, because dresses are inconvenient.

She went through her bag and did a check list. Sweatshirt, iPod, cash, spare products, Swiss Army Knife, books... Everything was accounted for accept her damn phone. _Of course. Just my luck._

She walked back into the main room, where Sam, Dean, and another man were standing around in. The other man had dark hair and blue eyes that were almost always on Dean in an adoring way.

"Is this her?" asked Dean's Boyfriend in a surprisingly gruff voice. For a man who looked like a puppy, he had the voice of a full-grown mastiff.

"Yes," said Dean.

"Who's this?" asked Jael. "Another cosplayer? I don't remember any guys in overcoats in the books."

"I am Castiel. I'm an Angel of The Lord."

"Okay, my name is Jael Carson. I was named after an angel, at least the first name, seeing as angels don't have last names."

"How old are you, Jael?"

"You know, it's rude to ask a woman how old she is," she joked.

Cas turned to Dean. "You did not inform me of this."

"Cas, not now," said Dean, sounding like a stern wife.

"Right, sorry." He put his attention back on Jael.

"I'm 15," she answered.

"What were your parents names?"

"Emily Carson and John Winchester," she asserted.

Castiel squinted, cocked his head to the side, and then vanished.

A second later he reappeared on the other side of the room. "She's your sister."

"Are you sure?" inquired Sam.

Cas gave him a look that the Winchesters were very familiar with, it was a cross between annoyance and confirmation.

"Wait, what?" Jael was confused.

Sam sighed and looked down at her. "Our father's name was John Winchester."

"I have brothers?" She took a moment to absorb this information, then hugged Sam. "Awesome!" She pulled back. "Hold on, you said your father's name was John Winchester."

"He's dead," said Dean, matter-of-factly, but a note of sadness was evident in his tone.

Jael went and hugged him, which was rather a surprise for him. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he was a great man." Standing back, she said,"How lucky am I? Kidnapped by my own two brothers, even if they are crazy-obsessed with a book series." The small girl yawned and sat down on one of the beds. "Well my head still hurts, so I'm going to hit the hay. G'night." The second her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Sam, Dean, and Cas just stared at the sleeping little thing in disbelief.

"A sister? Who's 15?" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, if she was an adult it would be no problem, but what are we supposed to do with a 15-year-old girl?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe she has other family?" He opened his lap top and searched Jael.

The first thing that popped up was an article that read; "Missing Child- Jael Carson". Sam opened it. "It says here that Jael's mother died recently, and she was set to go into the foster system, but then she disappeared. Apparently she sold her mom's car for cash and has been seen all around the country since. The latest report is from Lawrence, Kansas."

"Which is where we found her," finished Dean.

"Exactly. Which means someone called her in recently, so the search is still on."

"So what do we do? We can't just leave her."

"Why not?" chimed in Castiel. "You left Adam in Hell."

"Shut up." Dean glared at Cas. "That's exactly why we can't leave her."

"We could... Adopt her?" suggested Sam.

"That's going to take a lot of work."

"I know someone who can give us enough information to pass a background check."

"But how?"

"You need to be married to adopt, so..." Sam trailed off, not sure where to go with that sentence.

"Cas and I could do it."

"I guess I'll shoot him an email." Sam resumed typing.

"Hey Cas, did you hear that?" Dean turned around to see Castiel staring at Jael, who was spasming wildly.

"Jael!" he yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a slow day at the Firehouse Bar and Restaurant in Lawrence, Kansas. Her search for her dad had led her here, and one day, she hoped, he would walk through those doors and she would meet him._

_Alas, as of now, she was stuck working here, sleeping in her car at night. It had been a month since anyone last saw her, and she was better disguised now too. Her usually brown hair was dyed black (with a very crappy dye, she had to wash out and reapply every day), she had brown colored contacts to cover her green eyes, and used her minimal knowledge of makeup to change her appearance slightly._

_The bar wasn't the worst place she had worked. It was clean enough (an old firehouse that had been fixed up), let her wear whatever she wanted, and her coworkers were decent people. The place never got too busy, and most nights were so slow that everyone slacked off and played pool._

_Today, only two patrons were in the restaurant, and they say at two tables as far from the actual bar as you could get. They spoke to each other quietly, and their faces were grim._

_Most of the other staff were cleaning up, so she went to take their order. "Welcome to the Firehouse. my name is Jael and I'll be your server. Can I get you some drinks?"_

_"Of course," said the one with long hair. "I'll take a christo."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"A coffee," said the other one, with a charming smile. "And I'll have a beer."_

_She jotted it down on her notepad and walked back to the kitchen. Her ears caught bits of the conversation as she walked away._

_"So it's not her. Do you think it's the manager?"_

_"I don't know Dean. There are a few other-"_

_Then Jael was too far to hear anything. Quickly she poured the coffee and grabbed a bottle of beer. She left the kitchen and went to the table._

_"Why did we have to take a job in freaking Lawrence?" said the one she thought was Dean._

_"Because people are in danger-" He stopped, because he'd noticed Jael. She put their drinks on the table. "Thanks," said the man._

_"No problem. Have you decided what you want to eat?"_

_"I'll have the cheeseburger." maybe-Dean said._

_"A salad for me."_

_"Okay. I'll take your menus." As they handed them over, she continued, "You know, it's a pretty slow night, and your food'll still be a few minutes. Do either of you want to play a round of pool?"_

_"Sure!" Dean accepted gladly._

_"Great! I'll be right back." In her head she was planning the most humiliating way to hustle him. Maybe she'd wait until he was down to two, maybe just one._

_She picked her stick and took out some money. "How much are we betting?"_

_Dean looked a bit taken aback. It would appear he hadn't thought about a bet with a 15-year-old girl. "Fifty."_

_Jael handed her money to the other guy. "He holds."_

_Dean nodded and handed his money to his friend too. He shrugged off his jacket and grabbed a stick. "I break." He placed the cue ball in the right spot and hit it the top of the triangle dead on. He knocked in a solid, and another, and another, then he missed._

_The placement of the balls was so perfect. She knew that she could get at least two in with this shot alone, so she did, relishing the look of surprise on Dean's face. The line up was perfect, and after five more shots, she was ready to go for the eight._

_Her opponent seemed quite angry, so that made it even more sweet when she lightly tapped the eight ball into the left corner pocket. His companion laughed and handed her the money._

_It was all fun and games until her manager walked over. "Jael dear," she said,"if you're done hustling these two, why don't you leave early? I'll feed the lovely gentleman and lock up."_

_"Um... okay." Sue the Mean-ager was not exactly known for her friendliness, but Jael wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. After cutting through the kitchen to grab her coat and bag, she went to the bathroom to wash out the hair dye in the sink._

_Almost all of it was out when she heard a large crashing noise from the kitchen. With a quick wring of the hair she ran out of the bathroom._

_Nothing could prepare her for what she saw._

_The two patrons were going at the manager with a knife. Tables and chairs were overturned. A fire was visible from the kitchen. One of the front windows was broken. The man who had held the money looked up and right at her. "Grab some salt!" he shouted._

_Jael grabbed a salt shaker from an un-turned table and held it out to the man, but when he reached for it, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, then head-butted him._

_He went down like she had tranquilized him. His partner let go of Sue and went for her, but she swung at him with her purse, and he fell too._

_She used this moment to help Sue. "Go get out of here. Call 911." She held a hand out for to help her manager up._

_The manager took Jael's hand. "Thanks, but I think I'm fine." Her voice had turned sinister and her eyes flashed black._

_Jael's reflexes made her throw the salt that had been in her hand at the manager's, or whatever it was, face. It hissed as the salt burned it's flesh, which sizzled and bubbled red. The creature wasn't defeated though, it was angry. It lunged at Jael and knocked her down._

_Her head hit the ground, hard. She could still see and hear, but it was distorted._

_There was a sort of squishing sound, and then a loud thump. Footsteps came toward her._

_"Is she dead?"_

_She felt two fingers on her neck. "No."_

_"Alright, she'll have the head injury explanation then. Let's go."_

_"We can't leave her here. The place'll probably burn down."_

_"What? Do you want to take her with us?"_

_"It's-"_

_She was trying to move, to show she was okay, but she couldn't. Then a clear voice broke in. "Jael. Jael. JAEL."_

She sat up with a start. "You guys are demon hunters."

Dean shot Castiel a glare. "I was trying to help her get her memories back," said the angel defensively.

Looking around she noticed that the covers were completely off the bed, and a lamp was knocked over. "Did I do that?"

"Jael, look. We're your brothers, and-" Dean started.

"No. Please don't turn me in." Tears were in her eyes.

"Jael, we aren't going to give you to the foster system," Sam assured her.

"Oh thank God. I guess this means I'm in."

"You're in?" Dean's eyebrows raised. "Exactly what are you in on?"

"You know." She dropped her voice in a somewhat poor imitation of Dean's. "Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Reverting to her normal voice, she continued, "So what's our plan?"


End file.
